My Lifeline
by Amaherst
Summary: Sissy breaks some devastating news to Yumi. UXY WARNING DEPRESSING STORY!please read and review! will only be a couple of chapters, i promise!
1. news to devastate

"**Oh Yumi! Yumi! I know we aren't the best of friends but I must tell you the awful news, Ulrich he was in a crash and well he has died!" Sissy burst into tears and ran off to her room leaving a heart-broken Yumi alone.**

**Yumi's life seemed to evolve around Ulrich. Her college grades didn't meet anybody's expectancy so in order to pay for her education fees she had to work night shifts at her local bar. She hated the job in many ways. **

**She hated the pick-up lines she would get from old drunken men.**

**She hated that her shifts caused her to have to re-arrange dates with Ulrich.**

**She hated everything about the job especially the minimum pay that they gave her.**

**On many occasions she had had to ring Ulrich to come and spend time with her at her flat because of her ever present depression. She knew that Ulrich hated seeing her like this but when he had offered to give her money, she had refused. She didn't want to use Ulrich's father's money. When she had met up with Ulrich's parents, they hadn't made it hidden that they didn't like her. It was obvious that they thought her a street tramp.**

**Life was hard for Yumi. Her parents had disowned her when she had turned 16 saying that she had turned into a slag that would bring shame upon the family.**

**The gang had also said that Yumi had changed for the worse. Only Ulrich had stuck beside her. **

**She still remembered the night when her parents chucked her out on the streets with her bags. Yumi had crawled with her bags to Kadic and had gone to Odd and Ulrich's room only to find them arguing about her. When Odd had seen her: her hair wet from the pouring rain; her face stained with make-up running; her lips smooched with red lipstick and her short and skimpy clothes a mess from the mud and dirt on the ground, he had gave Ulrich an ultimatum: her or the gang?**

**He had chosen Yumi. The gang had disowned Ulrich and Yumi. But Ulrich didn't seem to care. He just stayed by Yumi at all times. Yumi had had to start living in a hostel but refused Ulrich's offer of him joining her. He did stay the occasional night though but Yumi wouldn't deny him the chance of a warm bed even if it was shared by a cold person who now hated Yumi and Ulrich.**

**Life now didn't seem worth living now that the only person who believed in her, loved and cared for her was dead... **


	2. suicide note

**Aelita was doing her usual nightly routine of getting ready for bed when she heard her mobile alert her that she had a text message. She opened the message up and gasped in horror as she re-read it hoping to find that she had been mistaken.**

**Her eyes read over the text for a third time:**

_**Hi Aelita I know we aren't friends but I want to say sorry for changing. Please tell this the whole gang. I know you must know about Ulrich being dead, I heard it off Sissy of all people. She was pretty upset too. My life isn't worth living now that the only person who cared for me is dead. I'm sorry for having to tell you this but I thought someone out of the gang must know that their former member is going to die, even if you all hate me. My last wish is these please do not carry on hating Ulrich for simply sticking by me, not in his death that is something he does not deserve. Goodbye Aelita. From Yumi**_

_**Xxx**_

**She couldn't understand this text; she had seen Ulrich only 10 minutes ago. She had remembered because of the icy silence between them.**

**Again, Aelita re-read the message and her brain picked up on one aspect Sissy.**

"**What a nasty trick, oh no! Yumi!"**

**Aelita rang Yumi's number but there was no answer.**

**Aelita immediately rang up Ulrich who's, luckily number had not changed:**

"**Hello?" Ulrich's impatient voice sounded.**

"**ULRICH! QUICK PLEASE SAVE YUMI. SHE THINKS YOU'RE DEAD THANKS TO SISSY AND SHE IS GONNA KILL HERSELF, SAVE HER ULRICH!"**

"**WHAT!" Ulrich's panicked voice shouted**

"**I got a text of her saying her life wasn't worth living now that you're dead but you're not dead, sissy has made her think that you are, you've got to save her. She won't answer her phone Ulrich"**

**Ulrich, who seemed to have realised what had happened, heard voices on the other side of the phone and sadly realised that it was Odd and Jeremie.**

**Odd's voice came onto the phone.**

"**Ulrich, pick us up at the mount' café I know you know where she is but we have to come"**

**5 minutes later Ulrich's car came thundering round the corner. Three guilty faces came into the car but Ulrich had no time for this carried on to the old factory.**

**Yumi had talked a lot about this place and had even said that if she were to kill herself she would throw herself off the bridge. Ulrich just couldn't allow this. He loved Yumi way too much to have her kill herself over a dirty trick of Sissy's. Yumi couldn't swim very well at all and especially if she didn't want to...**


	3. time to take the plunge

**Yumi's footsteps stopped in front of the dark bridge. For her, memories flooded through of her and the gang rushing across the bridge to save the world and Aelita from X.a.n.a. she smiled sadly.**

**Yumi sat down on the frost-bitten bridge that would help her accomplish her task of death and reminisced of the times of when she was happy in her short life but what seemed to drag on for her.**

**Times of when she and the gang would out-smart Sissy and her crew.**

**The time when she and Ulrich nearly kissed in Lyoko.**

**When they had celebrated when Aelita was finally materialised for good.**

**When she and Ulrich had got together.**

**Silent tears ran down Yumi's cold cheeks. She stood up and looked down at the murky water. The water she would die in. the water that would take her to Ulrich.**

**Yumi shivered and knew that the time was near for her to take the plunge. She slipped her heels off and took her coat off. She figured that she would die faster if the coat wasn't there to keep her warm.**

**Yumi climbed onto the frosty bridge wall. She raised her arms. Stood on the tips of her toes and...**


	4. engulfed by blackness

**Ulrich's car sped past the school at such a speed that Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita and Odd weren't visible to any outsider. Ulrich could not even feel the speed he was going at. His one priority was Yumi. He didn't care if Aelita was holding onto to both Jeremie and Odd for dear life. He did not care that Jeremie and Odd were indeed petrifying of dying themselves with Ulrich's speed (Their faces said it all). Ulrich didn't know what he would do if he didn't get there on time. He didn't know what he would be capable of doing to Sissy if he was to find that Yumi had followed through with the suicide. **

**Ulrich came to an abrupt halt when he saw Yumi standing on the bridge about to fall willingly. Ulrich dashed out of the car and ran towards Yumi...**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yumi finally plucked up the courage to fall. She had blocked out all other noises around her and had focused herself to fall. So again, she raised her arms and stood on her tiptoes and lingered herself over the bridge. She felt herself plunge into the icy water but unbelievably she was smiling slightly which allowed the toxic water to enter into her mouth.**

**Yumi felt a crash beside her but ignored it and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Yumi opened her eyes one last time and saw an image of Ulrich swimming beside her. Yumi then began engulfed by blackness... **


	5. My lifeline

**Yumi heard hushed voices around her. She slightly opened half an eye but closed it straight due to the light that emerged through as soon as Yumi's eyelid was slightly open. Yumi's thoughts were all of confusion. Surely she should have been dead? Had she not dived into the water? Had she not allowed toxic water to enter into her body through her mouth? Why was it then that she could hear people talking quietly around her? And, even with her eyes closed see bright light? **

**She knew this wasn't heaven. She just knew that it wasn't. She could still feel the weight of her body. Still feel her soft hair tickling over her face.**

**Yumi opened her eyes fully this time and allowed the dreaded light to fill her eyes.**

**Yumi could now see that she was in a bed. And from her surroundings she figured that she was in a hospital. **

"**Ah, Miss Ishiyama. You're awake at last. Well I'm sure you'll want to know what's been done to you?" the doctor asked her loudly as though Yumi was now deaf which she certainly wasn't but still Yumi nodded weakly.**

"**Well when you were admitted here. You were rushed into intensive care and the remaining water that hadn't been already been flushed out thanks to a certain young man who rescued you. We then took you to surgery to remove the toxins that had flooded into your system, and now we're here"**

**Yumi only nodded and heard the doctor leave the room.**

'**Who saved me?' **

'**You could have possible cared enough to save the dirty slag I've had become?'**

**Yumi heard the door open and figuring it was the doctor again closed her eyes in an attempt to not hear anymore of his obnoxious voice.**

**Yumi felt a pair of hands hold hers and she opened her eyes to find who was indeed there.**

**Yumi gasped. There in a fully solid form, no transparency, no heavenly glow, no aspects of being a part of the dead. Instead he was there looking more human to Yumi than it was ever possible. **

"**I'm dreaming" Yumi concluded but still stared at him.**

"**It's ok, I'm here. It was a trick of Sissy's. I've told you that I'm not leaving you and I thought you told me the same" he whispered.**

**Yumi took a moment to register what he had said and when it had finally clicked in place that it was a Sissy set-up, Yumi felt foolish. **

**As much as she tried to stop it happening, she couldn't. Hot stings of tears flowed down her cheeks as she reached up to hug Ulrich. She felt him hold her with all his might. **

"**You scared me, you really did" Ulrich croaked.**

**They released one another and Yumi discovered the source of the croakiness in his voice- he was crying.**

"**How did you realise what had happened?" Yumi asked **

"**Aelita rang me telling me about your text to her" he whispered and sat down next to her on the bed and he kissed her gently savouring the kiss that he feared he would never again receive when he felt Yumi kiss him back.**

**An hour later, the door opened once more and Yumi got the shock of her life.**

**Aelita, Jeremie and Odd entered into the room.**

**No-one spoke for a couple of minutes. Yumi seemed incapable of speaking through shock of seeing her old friends who dumped her. Ulrich remained quiet, he wanted them to make the first step and then would he decide whether he wanted to be friends with them again. **

"**Hi Yumi" Odd stuttered in an attempt to break the most awkward tension and silence between them**

"**Hi" she simply replied.**

"**How are you feeling?" he asked **

**Yumi shrugged. She was incapable of answering that.**

"**Yumi I was so scared when I received that text message, I'm so relieved to see you alive now" Aelita said still sounding a bit frightened now.**

**Ulrich lost his temper at that:**

"**Oh really? Well you never seemed to care over the last two years when you disowned us!" **

"**Ulrich, it's not like" Jeremie started but was cut off by Ulrich**

"**You never cared when you passed us in college and saw Yumi crying, did you? You weren't there for her when the entire world seemed to be crashing in around her. All she had was me and because I stuck up for her, you disowned me too"**

"**Ulrich please" **

"**No, if you hadn't turned against her for no reason, she wouldn't be in here. We would have been all together and Yumi soon would have known that I wasn't dead."**

"**Ul"**

"**Remember that night when you gave that ultimatum, Odd?" Ulrich asked**

**Odd shamefully nodded his head.**

"**Yumi's parents had just thrown her out of her home and disowned her, just like you had"**

**Ulrich took a sip of his water and looked up expectantly at the trio.**

"**Your turn" was Ulrich's only words.**

**Aelita took a step forward towards both Ulrich and Yumi but faced Yumi.**

"**I'm so sorry. I didn't really know what I was doing. You just had changed so suddenly and I didn't seem to like the new you. And when Jer and Odd disowned you I just thought that that was what happened, y'know"**

**Yumi smiled sweetly yet sadly at Aelita but gave her a hug nonetheless.**

"**Ulrich, I'm sorry, I really am I didn't mean to cause all this sadness and pain, I really didn't"**

**Ulrich nodded and returned the hug that Aelita was giving him.**

"**Yumi, I should have known not to do that to you. I should have known that the old you were still in there and even not stick by you. I'm sorry. Please believe me when I say that, when I saw that text on Aelita's phone, I freaked, I really did."**

**Yumi looked at Odd. They smiled at one another and returned hugs.**

"**Ulrich, I was wrong in giving you that ultimatum. I got really wound-up that night and I was wrong to take it out on you and Yumi. Please forgive me" **

**Ulrich smiled allowing Odd to know that they were ok again. **

**Odd gave Ulrich a one-armed hug and sat down next to Aelita on the visitors seats next to Yumi's bed.**

**Silence encased the room. Everyone's eyes were on Jeremie.**

"**I didn't know what I was doing or thinking. It was just after Aelita was materialised for good when things started to go wrong in the group. I suppose I thought that getting rid of the main cause would stop it all then another problem arose but it sort of cleared itself. After you guys left the group, well after we, as Ulrich says, disowned you, things never felt the same after"**

**Jeremie took a pause and continued**

"**I am very sorry for what has happened and also for what could have been"**

**Yumi simply stared at Jeremie. She didn't know what to say to it but knew that it had come from the heart like the others so she raised her arms to allow him to hug her.**

**Jeremie looked at Ulrich who sighed but nodded all the same. Jeremie smiled a smile of relief and one-arm hugged Ulrich.**

**Yumi shook her head in disbelief but was soon followed by a yawn. **

**Jeremie, Aelita and Odd said goodnight and left the room.**

"**Well that was certainly interesting wasn't it?" Yumi laughed slightly "Quite a speech you gave"**

**Ulrich laughed with Yumi at that one. **

**Ulrich sat down next to Yumi and placed his head fondly atop of Yumi's head.**

"**I love you Yumi, don't ever forget that. And I'm always here for you and I always will be" **

"**I love you too Ulrich I really do and just so you know that you are and always have been my lifeline"**


End file.
